Dear Ryu
by Dancing Phoenix
Summary: Light yagami's life was perfect untill she fell in love....follow how her life goes from perfect to horrible. this is an gender switch.....
1. Chapter 1

Dear Ryu;

What now…what can I possible do now. My life once so nice and perfect is chaos. At first I was weary of you then I liked you. And in the end I loved you. I love you with all my heart and soul. And yet you left. In a way that was lowest of the low. You left no goodbyes no explanations. But that not what through my life into chaos. I was what I found out 3 weeks later. I'm pregnant and you're the father. My parents never knew about us. Now how am I ever going to explain this?

I just feel so full yet so empty. What can I do? Tell them…no I can't I love them too much. And plus how can I tell them that you were the only person I ever said I love you to. And yet you left. Leaving me 19 and pregnant and so alone. After all it was not your entire fault I should have never went that far. I mean what do I know about you. Nothing but lies and false words. But after all of that I still love you.

My name is light Yagami. I'm 19, pregnant, and in love with the world's greatest detective.

__________________________________________________________

"Mom" was heard echoing through the house as two boys raced down toward a door at the end of the hall. Reaching the door they slid to a stop and reached for the doorknob. Only to hear coughing or at least someone trying not to cough. "Mom are you there" now the voices had a bit a fear in them. A thump on the other side of the made them rush forward almost breaking the door down. As the door opened the two boys froze. On the floor was a young looking lady with her long red brown hair laying spread out around the floor. Her skin once tanned now pale and sick like. Both boys jumped forward running only to freeze once more. Down their moms throat and dripping from her hands was blood.

"Mom mom wake up come on!!" shaking her shoulders tears coursed down her face. Nothing, finally the tallest one stood up shaking and started to run out. Yelling "I'm going to get Sophie and Alex" nodding even though he knew that no one could see he held his mom close wishing that everything would be ok.

After several agonizing minutes footsteps could be heard as doors were thrown open. Bursting through the door was a Woman with long blond hair and a man with almost black hair. "Mommy" a tiny voice was heard from a bundle in Sophie's hands. "Alex call the hospital hurry." As the man ran out she turned toward the children. With a shaking voice she said calmly "everything will be ok don't worry. Now I need you guys to go into the living room take your sister with you". Setting the bundle down a dark haired girl ran toward the boys who silently nodded left each one gazed at their mom before walking away. Once reaching the living room the saw the ambulance pull up and Alex talking to them while leading them back to their mothers room. "Kai she'll be ok right I mean this attack she'll be alright after this one." Said the slightly shorter boy. "I'm sure Tala she'll be fine it was probably the medicine ok don't worry remember the promise. Ok." As their mother went through on a stretcher Alex came toward them. Reaching he pulled them close. "Your mom will be fine for now you'll stay with Sophie and I ok." "NO" the girl said " I want mommy please uncle Alex can we see her."

"Amara you can't see her now Hun. I'm sorry but they have to give her a treatment." Turning his head so that the children could not see the fear in his eyes. As he said this Sophie came in and said "Don't worry you will see her tomorrow I promise but she want you guys to rest." Reaching forward she grabbed each of the boys hands as Alex grabbed Amara. They left the now hollow seeming house and drove away each one thinking about the woman now at the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two hope you enjoy it….and thank you **samfoxy234 **for helping me realize I forgot to put this chapter up……..and cause your nice!!!!

Chapter two

The white room looked empty with only 1 bed and a table. Sophie sighed as she looked around, for far too long this has been happening. The horrid attacks that would leave the poor woman who was sleeping peacefully in a drug induced sleep. Walking toward the bed her heels seemed to echo almost too loudly in the room. Stepping forward she grabbed her friends hand. Sitting on the bed she spoke softly "Light you need to come through….Kai and Tala are refusing to talk until they can make sure your ok for themselves. And Amara's not eating. Light your children need you…." She slowed down after seeing a reaction.

Dull honey eyes opened slowly and with a rasping breath she spoke "I'm finding him" as this was said time seemed to stand still. "Are you sure…..I mean you're going to be alright so why find him now." Shaking her head Light spoke in a whisper "Sophie you have been my friend for as long as I can remember but" pausing here she seemed to struggle for a breath "they said another attack like that and I might die. And I can't let them live life without knowing him…..please just be there for me when I find him." By now Sophie had tears running down her face. "of course I will be by your side till the end of the earth just like Alex and don't worry your be fine ok just try to rest." With that she started up and toward the door. But before she could get up her hand was caught in a firm grip. "Please Sophie I know that I'm weak right now but I need to see my kids. I'll do anything please I need to hold my babies again."

Looking down into her friends eyes she sighed " ok I'll talk to you doctor and we will set up a time soon ok now rest."

Light POV

Waking up is probably worse than the actually disease. Was the random thought of the day. Opening my eyes only to blinded by way to bright light and finding that even breathing hurt my throat. I wished not for the first time that all this would just go away. But me being so logical I stopped that wasteful thinking and now listened. Finally after what seemed like eternity multiple sets of footsteps could be heard. Smiling softy as the door opened three blurs went automatically toward me. Looking at their faces. Kai was the oldest of the triplets slightly taller than Tala but he looked exactly liked his father. While Tala was me with his father's hair. But Amara was a little me with his eye. But while looking at their eager faces I knew that I had to tell them and contact L it was the only solution I could think of.

Reaching toward the smallest, I picked up Amara and pulled her into my lap. She laid her head on my shoulder and placed a kiss over my heart. Looking toward my boys I saw relief and fear in their eyes. But most of all love smiling I motioned them onto the bed and held my three children. Only 6 and they have gone through so much, Have experienced so much. And already they knew what they wanted to do. Amara was going to be a doctor who specialized in special babies like herself when she was born. While Kai and Tala were dead set on being two of the best detectives in the world. After I said the father was a detective they decided and never swayed from that path of life.

Taking a deep breath I said "Kai, Tala, Amara." Looking at each of their faces I saw curiosity and something else that I could not define. "I think it's time we had a talk" panic bloomed in their eyes. But with a simple smile it went down. "I think it's time that we found your father and you guys meet him." Excitement and fear now conquered their faces. All they now is that there father left because of his job and after that I never could get a hold of him. "Mommy are we really going to meet daddy." Amara whispered. Nodding I kissed the top of their heads and turned to Sophie and Alex. Smiling a devilish smile I simply asked "where's my laptop."

5 Weeks later

"Mom planes suck" Tala said holding his stomach while sitting on his luggage. "Tala language and of course they do." "Is Auntie Sayu going to be much longer cause I'm hungry." Amara said while drooling over some other kid's sandwich. Sighing for the umpteenth time that day Light Yagami decided she will never again take her children anywhere ever again. Looking around for her younger sister she couldn't help but feel nervous. Sure Sayu was the only one that knew she was pregnant when she left. But she'll bet anything Sayu will want her to see her mother and father now that she was back in Japan.

Suddenly someone threw themselves at her from behind. Turning her head she saw a much more mature looking Sayu looking back at her. "Hey Onee-chan long time no see….AWWW Kai, Tala, Amara you've grown so much. Standing up they all rushed forward to hug their aunt. Watching this a sharp pain echoed in her heart. She knew that her parents would never understand, but maybe she should tell them. These are their grandchildren for crying out loud. "Hey Light I've got the house you wanted set up and such" Sayu's voice broke through the depressing thoughts. Smiling Light just nodded and motioned the children toward Sayu's car.

Lights POV

The car ride was quite loud yes her children have been different places before. Just last year they went to France for a vacation. But never had they been to Japan. "This is where I grew up" the thought struck something deep inside. Oh how I miss Japan. A swift turn brought us to a two level house with a large backyard. As soon as the car stopped Kai, Tala, and Amara all jumped out and raced toward the door. Smiling I got out and walked with Sayu toward the door. Looking over I saw look of fear in Sayu's eyes reaching over I grabbed her hand and offered her a small smile.

Sayu knew I was sick since after the first couple of attack s I invited her to come and visit us. That was when the kids were three. And I knew that now that I've come back she would think only the worse thoughts. Walking through the door we entered a large living room. I had gotten an American style house for our time here. Looking up I smiled as my kids ran around looking at the 'really neat place' we got to live in while we were here. Leading Sayu to the back room. I motioned for her to shut the door, knowing that the kids would find us eventually. I took a deep breath and said calmly " Sayu I had another attack and the doctors said that two more like that and I might not make it. I am here so that the kids can meet their father and because I need your support. "

So here I am writing the next chapter and noticing I never posted the 2nd chapter. Oh well hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
